thekahnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Suck Dick (feat. Chica)
Ro Ro addresses his beef with Camron and Kavon from his freshman year. Lyrics ''Refrain: They know what be what But they don't be knowing what's what They just strut What the fuck 1: Ro Ro A raven Keeps a sharp beak Don't need no minions By myself I'll make you shriek Two fags came for me I made them pay Mall calculates it He gets the numbers Bitch this ain't poker Because my face is killer-mean And don't you try a thing It's best you leave Ro Ro You're face-palmed, bitches, keep talking around My life has a limit, excluded from it Funny my fame keeps overpassing yours 'Cause I stay winning Fuck 'em up like Ro Ro Suck dick, bitch Another damn blowjob mascot Can't fuck this Don't know no one who would ask it 2: Ro Ro McDonalds hired Your ass is fired You think you're cute and When you sneeze I yell fire And Jake Krane's not a liar Go beat your meat Ro Ro You're face-palmed, bitches, keep talking around My life has a limit, excluded from it Funny my fame keeps overpassing yours 'Cause I stay winning Fuck 'em up like Ro Ro Suck dick, bitch Another damn blowjob mascot Can't fuck this Don't know no one who would ask it Suck dick, bitch Another damn blowjob mascot Can't fuck this Don't know no one who would ask it Refrain: They know what be what But they don't be knowing what's what ''Helly Kelly They just know what be what Young Honey But they don't be knowing what's what They just know what be what But they don't be knowing what's what They just strut Hahaha, blow What the fuck? ''3: Chica Pink, pretty asshole bitches on deck Everyone's "beef" just get me more checks Real life sex in movies, I'm never upset Me and my chiquillos, no, not that bitch Suck dick, aww, his cock his upset My pussy'll make 'em cum, it's so wet Suck dick, aww, my niggas is obsessed Cause I'll fuck ''him, they cum on chests Don't be trying to take it back I already described you All that fake frontin' you doing Couldn't even disguise you Cam, Kev, which one's giving head? Killer killer, Ro's the baddest bitch, Kahn damn Damn, man, this bitch is a tran Ra, ra, a generous bitch will fuck a fan Ass can try, can't be ridin' by I'mma tell my uncle Bitch, "yeah that's the guy" A hoe's a hoe, don't fuck with Ro They never thought his daughter could make a bitch go Get my bitch cup, he's a big bitch, baby Ro's a fucking king, he can afford to be shady ''Ro Ro Suck dick, bitch Another damn blowjob mascot Can't fuck this Don't know no one who would ask it Refrain: They know what be what ''Fucking know But they don't be knowing what's what They just know what be what But they don't be knowing what's what They just know what be what But they don't be knowing what's what They just strut What the fuck? Trivia * When Chica says, "Me and my chiquillos, no, not that bitch," "chiquillo" means "kid" and Chica says she's not talking about Xavier (her only son). * Suck dick, aww, my niggas is obsessed. Cause I'll fuck him, they cum on chests," the "him" is Change Flame, and she says her other sex conquests will never get to have kids with her.